Confessions
by Rosewood girl 317
Summary: Aria and Spencer let a stupid fight destroy their friendship, and they haven't talked in three months. It's graduation day, and soon they will both be leaving Rosewood. Will they make up before it's to late? One-shot!


**- I didn't call you enough. I should have cried instead of acting so tough. I didn't tell you I loved you even half of the time. **

Aria's POV

I sit in front of the Rosewood community in blue graduation attire. After four years of Hell, I'm finally graduating from high school.

I've thought about how this day would unfold for years. I'd walk across the stage, receive my diploma, and waltz off into my happily ever after.

Despite this being the biggest day of my life, I feel like a piece of my heart is missing. That piece of my heart is Spencer Hastings.

My biggest fan.

My hero.

My best friend in the entire world.

Or should I say my ex best friend?

_Flash Back_

_I walk into the Hastings's living room and smile when I see Spencer flipping through her physics book absent-mindedly. _

_"Hey Spence." I say to gain her attention._

_"Aria, what are you doing here?" She asks as she closes the physics book._

_"Oh Spencer, I have the best news to tell you!" I say with a squeal._

_"What is it?" She asks me curiously._

_"Ezra really loves me! We made up, and I've never been happier!" I exclaim._

_"Really Aria?" Spencer asks with a scoff. _

_"You don't sound happy." I say as my face falls._

_"He's lied to you for over a year, and you're going to forgive him just like that? Ezra used you, he used all of us." Spencer says angrily._

_"He didn't know he was going to fall in love with me! And for the record, Ezra isn't publishing the book." I tell her._

_"You believe that?" Spencer asks with a smirk._

_"Of course I do." I say as I cross my arms over my chest._

_"I always thought you were smarter than that." Spencer mutters._

_"Excuse me?" I ask with hurt in my voice. _

_"You're being so stupid about this! You always make reckless decisions, and you don't think about how they affect the people around you." She snaps._

_Silence fills the room, and Spencer stares at me apologetically._

_"Aria..." She starts to say._

_"Whatever Spencer. At least I don't need drugs to get me though the day." I say with bitterness in my voice._

_Spencer lets out a startled gasp, and I immediately regret my words. _

_I took this to far._

_"Spencer I didn't mean it." I say in a barely audible whisper._

_"Just go." Spencer says as she tries to keep the tears from falling. _

_I nod, and walk out of the house slowly._

_"And don't come back." She says as I slam the door._

_End of Flashback_

I didn't come back. It's been over three months since I've spoken to Spencer, and I'm sure she doesn't miss me one bit.

Before the end of our friendship, Spencer and I fought all the time. You know you're best friends when you fight for hours, but end up being okay after one of you brings up an old memory, or does something funny.

That's why I allowed myself to fight with Spencer. I always though she'd come back, and I never thought I'd lose her. But one day she didn't come back, and I really lost her.

She was the best friend in world. If I ever needed advice, or even something as simple as a hug, I knew who to call. She could always make me laugh when I was about to cry, and when I did cry she wiped away my tears.

I didn't realize how much I loved her until we stopped talking. I took her for granted. I took us for granted.

Now it's to late to fix things between us. I'm moving to California with Ezra, and she's staying in Pennsylvania for college. Our carefree childhood days are over, and I wish I could relive them.

If there is a God out there, I pray that he'll take me back.

Take me back to our school girl days on the black top, where we'd play volleyball until the bell rang.

Take me back to the afternoons where we'd go to the park, and swing until dinner time.

Take me back to the hot summer days, where we'd sit by the pool and talk for hours about nothing.

Take me back to my best friend, because without her I'm nothing.

I glance across the auditorium, and see Spencer sitting in her assigned seat. She looks beautiful and put together, just like she always does. Like me, she seems lost in thought.

We make eye contact at the same time. I give her a nervous smile, and she returns the gesture. The action seems so impersonal considering everything that we've been through together.

Before I can stop myself, I let a single tear roll down my face. Several others follow that tear, and soon I'm flat-out crying.

I stare into Spencer's eyes, and realize that she's crying too. The pain is so unbearable, that I can't bear to look at Spencer anymore. I look away, and sit through the rest of the ceremony.

After what seems like eternity, the ceremony finally ends. My friends and family crowd around me, and tell me how proud they are.

As I'm about to leave the auditorium, I feel someone tap my back lightly. I turn around and see Spencer standing behind me.

"I um, just wanted to say congratulations." Spencer tells me as she stares at the ground.

"Thanks Spence, you too." I say awkwardly.

"I should get back to Toby and my parents." Spencer says as she starts to walk away.

"Spencer wait!" I exclaim.

She turns around and stares at me puzzled, before I wrap my arms around her and give her the biggest hug I can manage. Spencer hugs me back, and soon we are both laughing hysterically.

We laugh because we're so happy that high school is finally over.

We laugh because of all the memories we've shared.

But most of all, we laugh at our stupidity.

We let a stupid fight ruin our friendship, but now I know that it was never really ruined.

All my life I've been a romantic. I spend hours reading epic love stories, and I dream about finding "the one."

For the first time in my life, I realize that I've experienced the greatest love that this world has to offer. I met the one.

I'm not talking about Ezra, or any other guy in my life.

I'm talking about my best friend, my sister, and my soul mate.

A friend is the most precious gift that this world has to offer, and it's a shame that it took me this long to realize that.

"Spencer, I'm sorry for everything." I tell her truthfully.

"I know, and me too." She says softly.

"I love you." I blurt out suddenly.

"I love you too." She says with a smile.

The emptiness in my heart no longer exists. I have my best friend back, and that's all I'll ever need. Whatever happens to us in the future doesn't matter, because a friendship as strong as ours will never die.

**This story was inspired by the song "Confessions" by Rachael Sage. If you're lucky enough to have a best friend in your life, cherish and appreciate that person more than anything else. Friends go through ups and downs, but a real friend is by your side through thick and thin. **

**I'd like to dedicate this story to my best friend in the entire world. (You know who you are) Eriella forever! **


End file.
